


Time to Meet the Team

by emmariley20



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20
Summary: One shot post 14x15 Truth or Dare. Emily makes a decision regarding her relationship with Andrew.  JJ confides in Emily after her confession to Spencer.
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 15





	Time to Meet the Team

Leaving Rossi's wedding, Emily couldn't help but reflect on all the questions she'd gotten about Andrew. She'd said a wedding would be too much to introduce him for the first time but the truth was it was her own fears. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she was ready. It was scary, falling for someone at her age. Introducing him to the team, who were practically her family, would make everything so real. But she loved Andrew and even though it had only been about six months, she could see them for the long run. Pulling out her phone, she decided to give him a call.

"Hey, love." He answered.

"Hi." Emily smiled at the sound of his voice.

"How was the wedding?"

"It was good. Fun. I think this one will actually stick for Rossi."

"I'm glad. Are you home now?"

"On my way. Do you have plans tonight?" She asked casually.

"Just packing up at the office. Why? Want me to come over?" Emily could hear the playful tone of his voice.

"Oh, you know, only if you want to." I teased.

"I'll be over in an hour."

When Emily got home, she changed out of her dress and into a pair of comfortable cotton shorts and a tee. She settled on the couch and turned on an episode of Top Chef, waiting for Andrew to arrive. When he did, it was with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Oh, you are a wonderful man." Emily said, pecking his lips before grabbing two glasses from the kitchen.

"You know, it cracks me up that you like this show so much." Andrew commented as they both settled back on the couch, Emily curling into his side after he poured her a glass.

"I _can_ cook." She defended lightheartedly.

"Mmhmm." Andrew smirked. "You have yet to prove that fact."

"Hey, we chose to let that quiche burn. It could've been the best quiche you've ever had for all you know."

"Mm, I think we made the better choice that morning." Andrew said, dropping a kiss to Emily's hair. She turned her head and looked up, molding her lips with his for a soft kiss.

"I want you to meet the team." She whispered as they pulled apart.

Andrew's eyes widened and he raised a brow. "Really? Are you sure you're ready for that? Because I don't want to pressure you."

God, she loved this man. He'd been so understanding, so patient with her. "I'm sure." Emily nodded.

Andrew smiled, beamed really. He took Emily's wine glass from her hand, deposited it on the side table next to his and pulled her across his lap. Emily laughed at his eagerness as he settled one hand on her hip and tangled the other in her hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"I love you." He breathed out as they parted some long moments later for air.

"I love you, too." Emily replied, grinding her hips against his and feeling him hard beneath her. Andrew let out a groan as she rolled her hips again, a little harder this time. Emily smirked, watching Andrew swallow hard and knowing the effect she was having on him. "Take me to bed." She said before leaning in for another heady kiss.

Andrew dropped both hands to her ass, squeezing lightly before ensuring he had a good grip and hoisting her up with him as he stood. Emily locked her legs around him as he carried them to her room, depositing her on the mattress and climbing atop her.

**####**

The next morning Emily awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She groaned but peeled herself away from where she was cuddled up against Andrew's chest. Opening one eye, she glanced at the screen and saw it was JJ. A look at the time had her worried. It wasn't even 6am yet and the team was supposed to be off for the next week.

"JJ?" She answered, her voice still groggy.

"Emily." Emily immediately recognized the emotional tone of JJ's voice. It sounded like she'd been crying. Emily sat up, suddenly very awake.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yes, of course. Are you ok? Will? The boys?" If it was the team, Emily knew she would've mentioned it right away but she hadn't.

"They're fine. We're fine. I just… I haven't slept all night and I just need to talk to someone."

"Ok. I'm here."

"Thanks. I'll be there in twenty."

As Emily deposited her phone back on the nightstand, she felt Andrew's hand run up her back. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"I don't know. That was JJ, she asked to come over. She sounded upset." Emily turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry. I was quite looking forward to spending the morning with you."

"No apologies necessary. Your best friend needs you." Andrew raised himself up on his elbow, meeting her halfway as she leaned down for a kiss. It short and sweet and then he was rolling over, grabbing some clothes from his drawer in her dresser and heading into the master bath to freshen up. Emily got up too, pulling on some comfy clothes and heading to the kitchen to make some coffee for him. She was just pouring it into a travel mug when he came out of the bedroom.

"You didn't have to do that, love." He remarked as she passed him the mug.

"It's the least I could do for the early wake up call."

"Thank you." He opened his mouth like he was going to speak again when there was a knock at the door.

Emily went to answer, Andrew following behind her. She frowned at the sight of JJ's red, puffy eyes. Pulling her in for a hug, she spoke softly in her ear. "There's a kettle on the stove, you know where the tea is. I'll be right there." Emily felt JJ nod before pulling away, smiling shyly at Andrew as she passed him.

Andrew watch JJ walk into the kitchen before leaning in for a kiss which Emily let linger a moment longer than expected. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too. I'll call you later." She pecked his lips one last time before he left, then turned towards the kitchen. She arrived to see JJ at the island, nursing a mug of what Emily guessed was chamomile based on the sweet, apple scent she could smell.

"Hey you." Emily spoke quietly as she sat down on the bar stool next to JJ. "What's going on?"

JJ took a deep, shuddering breath. "I told Spencer I loved him."

Emily was confused for a moment when this could've happened, then it clicked. "When you guys were trapped in the store."

JJ nodded. "God, Emily. I really screwed up. When we were at the wedding yesterday, I could see it in his eyes. I broke his heart."

"Oh Jayj." Emily sighed, covering JJ's hand on the table with one of hers.

"The worst part is it wasn't a lie. I've always loved him but I love Will, too. Will and our boys mean the world to me and I could never do anything to jeopardize that. But how am I supposed to look Spence in the face now?"

Emily smiled sadly. "Have I ever told you about what happened between Derek and I? After the raid on Cyrus' compound in Colorado?" JJ shook her head. "Emotions were really high when we got back. Derek was upset he couldn't protect me and I thought I had lost him when that bomb went off." Emily took a deep breath, pushing the memories of that awful night from the forefront of her mind. "Our first night back in DC, neither of us could sleep, we both needed reassurance the other was ok. We ended up sleeping together and while neither of us regretted it, it was awkward for weeks afterward. We loved each other but we could never be together. It took a few weeks but eventually we accepted we were better as friends and we fell back into our partnership with ease."

"You think it'll play out the same way for us?" JJ asks nervously.

"I do. Look, I know Spence and right now he's probably kicking himself thinking you got away from him but be honestly, do you really think you ever would've gotten together?"

JJ was silent for a minute before shaking her head. "No. Spencer was still kind of a mess when I met Will, dealing with his addiction in the aftermath of Hankel. And then Henry came along and…" She sighed.

"Spencer will recognize that. Even if he's hurting a bit right now, he will recognize that the timing just never would've worked. Talk to him if you think you need to and I can keep you guys separated in the field for now but I think it'll be ok. Just give it some time."

JJ nodded and Emily pulled her in for another hug. When they pulled apart, JJ wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks. "Thank you. I needed that affirmation."

"Always." Emily replied, nodding once and giving JJ a brief smile.

The two were silent for a few moments, JJ sipping her tea, both looking out the window as the sun rose. "So, you and Morgan?" JJ inquired, breaking the silence.

Emily groaned, rolling her eyes playfully as she shook her head. "I knew I was going to regret sharing that."


End file.
